Veteran of the Psychic Wars
by Ciel the Hedgehog
Summary: Eventually, all the fighting got to him. The same battle every day, but were they really winning, or just prolonging their death? Songfic.


**Hey folks, new oneshot! I heard this song on my MP3 player, and I was shocked at how much this reminded me of Silver & Blaze's future in Next-Gen. So shocked, in fact, that I had to write this oneshot before I forgot entirely. Here you go!**

**Sega owns Silver, Blaze, Iblis, and all related stuff. The song ****Veteran of the Psychic Wars**

* * *

_You see me now, a veteran_

_Of a thousand psychic wars_

_I've been living on the edge so long_

_Where the winds of limbo roar_

_And I'm young enough to look at_

_And far too old to see_

_All the scars are on the inside_

_I'm not sure that there's anything left to me_

The city burned and writhed in flames, molten lava flowing over the ground. Horrors of destruction were brought about by the flames, Iblis. Watching from the rooftops were two lone figures; a lavender cat girl and a white hedgehog boy. The duo stood their ground as the demigod ravaged all in its path.

"How long has this been going on Blaze?" asked the hedgehog. His name was Silver, born fourteen years ago. Nothing about the city had changed since then, if not more destroyed by Iblis. Every day Silver and Blaze would destroy the monster, and he would just return the next day. Why he did, no one could ever explain, but Silver decided it had gone on long enough. Sooner or later, he would end the fiery tyrant's reign. He was sure of it. This was a war, and one he couldn't risk losing.

_Don't let these shakes go on_

_It's time we had a break from it_

_It's time we had some leave_

_We've been living in the flames_

_We've been eating out our brains_

_Oh please, don't let these shakes go on_

"It doesn't matter how long it's been going on Silver," Blaze replied in her usual cold voice. "What matters is now, and now we have to get rid of Iblis! As long as there are still people in this city, we have to defend them. Be it one or one thousand battles, we can't give up!"

"I know…well then, let's get going." Using telekinesis, a gift the white hedgehog had been born with, the boy lifted a number of small boulders in the air, flinging them at the beast's huge green eye.

"Come take some of this Iblis, you fiend!" Green eyes like a snake bared into the animal's golden ones, emanating fury and hate. Whenever he saw them, Silver just wanted to obliterate this cretin even more. Another well-aimed stone flew into the eye, and the monster roared with anger.

"Quick Silver, now's our chance!" Blaze cried. She herself leaped from a number of poles that had not been fully burned by the lava. The ferocious feline almost flew onto the head, running quickly back to the weak spot.

The psychic hedgehog watched in silence, almost stunned. This was what his whole life had been like. Fight, destroy Iblis, make sure no one's hurt, and fight again. Any free moment was spent in fear, for no one could tell when the spawn of Satan would strike again.

"Hurry up Silver," He awoke from his thoughts at the sound of Blaze's screams. "Why are you stopping now? We've almost had him!"

_You ask me why I'm weary_

_Why I can't speak to you_

_You blame me for my silence_

_Say it's time I changed in groove_

_But the war's still going on, dear_

_And there's knowing that I know_

_And I can't say if we're ever…_

_I can't say if we're ever gonna' be free_

"It's never going to end…" Like an automaton, the hedgehog ran, flinging anything he could grab at the monstrosity before him. Down it came, and back up again. Nothing could destroy it; only halt the horror before them.

Suddenly, an enormous hand brought itself down, almost crushing the bones of the psychic underneath, had not the feline intervened. The footfall fell into the lava, sinking and burning simultaneously. Silver had almost lost his life again, and no one would have known.

Would anyone have known? Would they care? Besides Blaze, probably not. To the few survivors, he was just another child lost, like one of a thousand soldiers in a war. No matter how many lives were lost, there would still be Iblis, ready for more.

_Don't let these shakes go on_

_It's time we had a break from it_

_It's time we had some leave_

_We've been living in the flames_

_We've been eating out our brains_

_Oh please, don't let these shakes go on_

"Be careful Silver," Blaze warned. That was all he heard from her before she ran off again. The fight continued, and if one of them had died, there would be no goodbyes. Yet another battle was won, and the beast sunk into the pits of hell it came.

"It's finished," Silver panted, collapsing to his knees. "Blaze, please tell me it's finished." The lavender girl offered him a hand, helping her friend to his feet.

"We've won until next time," She replied. "Come on, we have to check on the others. They're probably worried by now." She began to walk away, but Silver did not follow.

"I can't do it anymore Blaze." Hearing the tone of desperation in his voice, she turned around. He stood there, facing the ground, tears falling from his face.

"Silver?" It was the first time in a long, long time that the feline could remember seeing her best friend say this. "Silver, what's wrong?"

"It's the same every single day," He muttered. "Why won't he go away, Blaze? Can't he just leave us?" A hard sob racked his whole body, as he collapsed again onto his knees. "I'm sick of it Blaze. I just…I can't…" All the sorrow he had tried to contain came out in the form of hot tears, like the bursting of a dam.

_You see me now, a veteran_

_Of a thousand psychic wars_

_My energy's spent at last_

_And my armor is destroyed_

_I have used up all my weapons_

_And I'm helpless and derived_

_Wounds are all I'm made of_

_Dare you say that this is victory?_

She stared at him long and hard, that cat. What she saw wasn't a crying child, but a warrior. A warrior who had fought much too long for a lost cause, and he only just realized it. Blaze's golden eyes scanned over the scars and burns that lay underneath his dusted fur, covering almost every inch. On the inside were even more wounds, scars no one could ever see, How he could keep going, not even she, his best friend, could know.

As he cried, Silver felt something wrap around him. Looking up, he saw Blaze, embracing him.

"Shh…" Whispered her soft voice. "We're going to be alright. Just a little more, and we'll find a way to destroy him once and for all." The warrior beside her sniffed a bit, the cries slowing down.

"Promise?" A pair of gold eyes met.

"I promise everything, Silver."

_Don't let these shakes go on_

_It's time we had a break from it_

_Send me to the rear_

_Where the tides of madness swell_

_I've been sliding into hell_

_Oh please, don't let these shakes go on_

_Don't let these shakes go on…_

The next day, Silver and Blaze stood once again atop the rooftops, gazing at the sea of fire below. A head of molten rock lifted itself up from the chaos, a bright green eye glinting like a snake's. With a nod to each other, the duo separated; Blaze charging ahead, and Silver pummeling it from behind. Just like all the years before…

"I hope this hell stops soon Blaze," Silver sighed to himself, "Or else all that will be left will be our bodies…maybe even before we die…" Trying to brush the morbid thought aside, Silver charged forward, bringing along everything his mind could find. Only another thousand battles…

* * *

**I hope they aren't too OOC in this…just something a little angstier. I mean, who wouldn't get sick of all the fighting? I kind of imagined the fight like the first boss fight against Iblis in Sonic Next-Gen, in case that helps at all. Well, I hope you liked reading this, and I hope to see you all again later!**


End file.
